The Golden Condor Reborn
by mathewbailey081
Summary: The Golden Condor Reborn Written by Mathew Bailey A multiple crossover of Beauty & the Beast & The Mysterious Cities of Gold Nickelodeon animated series with X-Men & Ghostbusters After issues of having the Golden Condor limited to only solar powered flight, the children of the sun along with Catherine with the help of the X-Men & Ghostbusters,eventually have the ship flying both w
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Condor Reborn

Written by Mathew Bailey

A multiple crossover of Beauty & the Beast & The Mysterious Cities of Gold Nickelodeon animated series

with X-Men & Ghostbusters

After issues of having the Golden Condor limited to only solar powered flight, the children of the sun along with Catherine

with the help of the X-Men & Ghostbusters,eventually have the ship flying both without & with solar power.


	2. Chapter 2

April 11,2013,11:30 a.m.,Ghostbusters Central.

The ringtone on Janine Melnitz's cellphone wich was laying on her desk sounded. The red-haired Caucasian woman sporting long

red hair,part of it hanging down the left side of her head and wearing a pair of green triangular shaped glasses

standing next to her desk reached over & grabbed her phone & pressed one of the left buttons directly below the screen

to accept the call after she saw the screen read Chandler,Catherine,NYC Assistant D.A. "Hello,Ghostbusters,Janine Melnitz here."

she answered. "Janine," Catherine said, "Has Ray & the others returned yet?" she asked. Janine looke toward the entrance

in time to see the red & white 1959 Cadillac station wagon named Ecto 1 stop in front of the entrance. "They just arrived,Miss Chandler." Janine said.

"Great,I need to mention some private matters with them." Catherine said. The left side doors of the vehicle opened &

out stepped two men,one with glasses,his uniform bearing the name SPENGLER & the other,a brown-skinned,black-haired man

whose uniform bore the name ZEDDEMORE. Two more men in the same Ghostbusters uniforms appeared in the entrance,one persons'

name read VENKMAN & the other person's red & black name patch read STANTZ. "Ray,you guys,it's Catherine Chandler."

Janine said. "It's confidential matters." she said,showing the fluffed-haired Raymond Stantz,known as Ray for short &

the others Catherine's number on her phones' screen as she disconnected the call. There was silence as Catherine heard the call disconnect

& a moment passed & then Catherine heard her phone sound. Her cell phones' screen then displayed Dr. Stantz,Ray,Ghostbusters.

"Ray,it's Catherine."she said. "Cathy,what's up?" Ray questioned as he had his cell phone on speaker while all four of them

were gathered in Peter Venkman's office. "Ray,I need your help soon,I have three kids that need help with their aircraft."

"Aircraft? You mean a toy or RC aircraft?" Ray asked. "No,all of you,it's hard to explain," Catherine said

"It's a huge gold one that they themselves fly in,in the shape of a bird,that's shaped like a condor." she said.

"I'm serious. I'm not joking with you,are any of you familiar with a cartoon series called The Mysterious Cities of Gold?"Catherine asked.

A brief moment of silence & then all of them heard in the background in close proximity near Catherine a voice that belonged to Esteban.


	3. Chapter 3

All of the Ghostbusters'eyes lit up & ears perked up with mixed excited emotions except for Winston Zeddemore who was

momentarily befuddled. "What do you mean Mysterious Cities of Gold?" Winston asked. "The cartoon,Winston". Ray said to him

"The children of the sun & their solar-powered Golden Condor,which is their aircraft & means of transportation".,

the brown -haired,spectacled doctor known as Egon Spengler mentioned.

"You mean those kids are here in New York?" the frizzle-haired doctor known as Peter Venkman asked.

"Of course,they are here,I'd never play games." Catherine said. "They're not people in costumes pretending to be them either."

she told them. Just then a picture appeared on the screen of Ray's phone that Catherine had sent.

From the left to the right of the image appeared the three children from The Mysterious Cities of Gold.

All four of the Ghostbusters saw from left to right a Caucasian twelve year old boy with brown hair with a tuft of it

protruding from the rear of his head. He had brown eyes & a gold medal hanging from his neck over a white shirt.

He wore two leather belts,one with a sheathed dagger hanging from it & a pair of navy-blue pants & what looked like a pair of

old brown leather sandals on his feet. Winston immediately recognized the boy as to him was Tao with black

shower-cap like hair which also was similar to what some male Jamaican people wore. He wore a yellow dress-like shirt whith a large

horizontal orange stripe near its bottom. His sandals were also similar to Esteban's & to those of a girl next to him

but they were brownish-yellow. Peter recognized the girl standing next to Tao as Zia,her black hairstyle & dress,plus her gold medal & sandals

plus the Incan girl's light skin color which was between Caucasian & brown. All three of the children by their appearance were twelve years of age.

"Anyway,I need you guy's help with the kids' Golden Condor." Catherine said. "It seems it can only fly in sunlight,which-"

"Which is probably a major limitation." Egon added. "Egon,I'm wondering if you could figure how to have it fly by night as well."

Catherine told him. "Well first of all is where & how I'm going to find what workings involve the Condor's power systems."

Egon said." "If necessary,we'll be over in a while & have a look." Spengler said "Where do you want to meet with that Condor?"

he asked. Catherine told Egon St John's Park & mentioned she'll have the X-men over as well ,ended the conversation & hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

"X-Men?" questioned a sort of high-pitched cartoon-like voice that came from a small bright green blob of vapor

who had a pair of yellow eyes,a nose & a toothy mouth that was kind of cartoonish which was hovering previously unnoticed.

"Of course,spud,plus three kids & a giant gold bird.", Ray replied at the ghost known as Slimer.

"Last time they were here,Slimer got ahold of Gambit. You remember how he got that Cajun's hair & clothes all messy!"

Winston mentioned. Just then they saw the sky become temporarily dark for a brief moment. They ran toward the entrance

of the former firehouse that was their home & headquarters. As they looked up from the sidewalk in front of their 14 North Moore Street address

,they saw a bright golden glint in the air. A moment later,they saw the massive Golden Condor appear as it circled around once

then disappeared,seemingly into the buildings nearby,but without any hint of harm to them. All four Ghostbusters including Slimer

got into Ecto-1 & drove toward St. John's Park. Nearing St John's Park, they caught a glimpse of reflective gold skin of an aircraft

& on arrival the Golden Condor, in full view had its neck & head bent downward & its large wings folded partway upward.

The Condor's large beak was hanging open & Winston could make out a series of ladder-like steps within it.

They could see that Catherine was already there along with Esteban,Zia & Tao next to the large ship.

"My god," Winston exclaimed, "That thing looks somewhat bigger than a Lear jet!" Winston stopped Ecto-1 next to the Golden Condor,& could see a

reflection of the vehicle in the Condor's gold skin. Esteban,Zia,Tao & Catherine saw the red & white vehicle stop next to the Condor.

Esteban saw on one side of Ecto-1 & also on its hood a drawing of a ghost that had a red circle around it. Positioned at a

diagonal angle was a red bar connected to both inside edges of the red circle & also in front of the ghost.

The first to exit the vehicle was Slimer. He recognized Catherine & then flew toward Zia,Esteban & Tao.

"Mmmm,big bird." Slimer uttered. Ray exited Ecto-1 followed by Winston,Egon & greeted them & introduced

Zia,Esteban & Tao to Slimer & the four Ghostbusters. "Esteban,Tao & Zia,this is Ray,Egon,Peter & Winston known as the Ghostbusters."

"These kids have been watching your movies & cartoons & Tao found a toy proton pack that Mouse repaired." she said

"How about showing them the real stuff?" Ray suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

They followed the Ghostbusters over to Ecto-1 & they opened the side & rear doors on the vehicle. All three children recognized the proton packs,plus some additional equipment that Esteban couldn't

figure out. They saw the arrangement of hoses,cables & wiring on the proton packs & the attached proton throwers

& the distressed black paint on them from the multitude of busts involved. They also saw some traps as indicated by the alternating yellow & black stripes on them.

Catherine helped Esteban put on one of the proton packs that Winston removed from the vehicle.

It felt a bit heavy to him as the pack's straps bore the load of it against Esteban's shoulders.

Ray asked about touring the Golden Condor & Catherine agreed. They looked around the outside & Egon could see the means of propulsion hidden

within the Condor's tail. Egon also spotted some engine exhaust ports on the bird's underside.

Winston was carrying another proton pack on his back & all of them & Catherine climbed through the Condor's beak

into the cockpit. All four Ghostbusters including Slimer saw several gray tall seats that each bore red a circle

surrounded by several small red triangles. The rear wall of the cockpit was red & on it was a larger version on the same sun emblem in orange.

Egon spotted the cylindrical horizontal gold console at the front of the cockpit. Near either end of the console was a vertical row of lights

& between them was a triangular shaped sort of screen. Directly below it was a red cross-like emblem within a circle with a red dot in its center

surrounded by red triangles around the outside of the circle. Everything on the console was dark then Esteban touched the emblem below the triangle & the entire console

lit up with various colors. The gold snake like control stick appeared & Esteban grasped it. "Are you sure these kids know how to fly this thing?" Peter Venkman asked.

"Trust me,I've flown in it a few times." Catherine replied. There was some muffled loud snaps as hidden relays within the Condor engaged.

A humming sound followed as the bird's neck & head straightened out for flight & the lower half of its beak swung shut.

Sevral more hums were heard as the Gold Condors' engines came to life. A slight shudder was felt & then the ground began to drift straight downward as the Condor lifted off.

Esteban & Winston had not noticed their proton packs were still on their backs.

"Hang on,everyone." Esteban said & the aircraft's wings straightened & its feet that served as the landing gear retracted.

They were high above Manhattan & five hundred additional feet in the air enough to clear the top of the Empire State Building's

antenna mast as they flew directly over it. They flew higher & higher at high speed until they were one mile above the earth.

Ray & Winston looked through the closed glass canopy only to find that New York City was fully obscured from sight by

the distance & by clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

Esteban began demonstrating some maneuvers as he banked the Condor to the left & turned it so that it was literally sideways.

He did the same with the opposite side & then pushed forward on the control found the Condor pointing straight

up as he felt several G forces & forces of motion. "Man! From what he's doing,I ought to get me one of these Gold Condors!"

Winston exclaimed. "How many is Esteban pulling,Egon?" Ray asked. "I should say that Esteban is doing-Whoaaaa!"

Egon exclaimed as he felt the Condor become horizontally level again. Slimer lost his grip & tumbled toward Esteban,missing Zia

& landing on Esteban's lap & abdomen, passing through him, leaving Esteban partially covered in clear green slime.

But Esteban did not seem to notice what Slimer had done. The clouds moved upward some then stopped. "I should say three & one half to four G's."

Egon explained. Esteban turned the ship horizontally to the right & as he did so a black object came into view.

Catherine's cell phone sounded & answering it, she heard a familiar,almost redneck-like female voice & accent in her ear.

"Hello,Catherine,sugah." the lady said. " I do see a gold bird to mah right."she said. "Yes,Rogue & I'm aboard it right now."

Catherine replied. "Is that the Blackbird I see?" Catherine asked. "Yuh got it."Rogue responded & then hung up.

Catherine had Esteban come closer to the Blackbird & he could see an elongated black arrowhead -shaped aircraft to his left.

Its wings were positioned backwards with its angled tailfins protruding straight upward. It had a circular emblem with an X

inside it that connected with the the inside of the circle. Underneath either wing were black cylindrical nacelles encasing

the engines. Ray wanted to Show Esteban someting & Esteban brought the Condor to a dead hovering stop &

he opened the cockpit's canopy,being greeted by a fifteen mile per hour breeze. They were still one mile above the earth

& the air was more than enough to be breathable. Tao took over the controls & Ray said "Winston,show these kids what the proton packs can do."

Winston obliged & both he & Esteban arose to their feet. Winston showed Esteban where the power switch on his proton pack was

& switched it on. The pack emitted a high pitched whine as it came to life & lights on it lit up. Esteban found the switch

on his proton pack & switched it on & it too whined to life. The X-men's Blackbird was also at a hovering dead stop next to them.

By showing Esteban, Winston unholstered his proton thrower from the pack & aimed at one of the clouds. Winston pressed

the trigger button on the thrower & fired. There was a sizziling,whooshing sound & the smell of ozone as an orange proton stream shot forth & disappeared among the clouds

Winston released his thumb form the throwers' switch & holstered the thrower on his pack.

Zia & Tao looked at Winston with shock & Esteban with awe. Esteban then did the same after managing to free his proton thrower,

found the trigger switch & fired into the clouds almost ahead of him,but purposefully missing the Blackbird by a great distance.

He then placed the thrower back where it was & switched off the pack with help from Egon.


	7. Chapter 7

Tao closed the Condor's glass canopy & began heading back to New York City. Egon was discussing to the other Ghostbusters

on teaching how Esteban,Zia,Tao & others how to safely use the Ghostbusters equipment. Approaching New york City,

Winston noticed that the X-Men's Blackbird was not in sight as it should of been. Winston repeatedly tried to contact the Blackbird,

but there was only a response of silence. The Condor came within view of New York City,but what shocked the Ghostbusters &

Catherine was there were no buildings & no sign of Central Park at all other than trees & forest.

Ray looked for any sign of vessels & bridges,but there were none. "Egon,what happened to New York!?" "Where are we?"

Peter exclaimed in question. "I'm not certain." he responded. "We're somewhere over New York,but in a different time is all

I can guess." "Tao,Esteban,do you know where we are?" Egon asked. Both of them said they could not explain what had happened.

"All I supect is that we're in a different time," Egon mentioned. "Possibly pre-discovery New York."

"Pre-discovery?" Winston asked. "If it's pre-discovery,then what period?" he asked. "All I can guess it's the early 16th century."

Egon responded. "If it's the early 16th century,how are we going to get back?" Tao asked.

"All I know is that we can try flying around again,but in the opposite direction." Egon said "What do you think,Esteban?"

he asked. Esteban nodded & Tao flew around in the direction suggested. Soon they were again approaching New York City.

This time the 2013 era city came into view as Central Park & the various buildings became visible.

Tao flew the Golden Condor toward St John's Park & began landing it. As they did,everyone could see the X-Men's Blackbird jet

in a nearby area. They could see several people in the park,Ecto-1 & a black motorcyle that Catherine could

make out as a Harley-Davidson. The Condor landed where it previosly was & everyone including Slimer, who was a bit dazed

exited though the aircraft's open beak.

A Caucasian man with curly silver-gray hair atop his head,wearing a hint of a mustache of the same color approached Catherine & the others.

Catherine,recognizing him uttered "Ron,it's good to see you!",as she recognized the actor known as Ron Perlman.


	8. Chapter 8

"Catherine,what happened?,all we know is that you & your friends went missing." he said. Several of the X-Men that she recognized approached.

One of them was a Caucasian/Native American man with short black hair & a ponytail that Esteban saw. His right arm & hand,plus his right leg were made of metal

what appeared first to Esteban to be armor,but they in fact were somewhat mechanical. He wore a black mustache &

brown fringe-topped leather boots extending halfway up his lower legs & also had a circular X emblem on his belt.

He had a phone in his hand & spoke- "Xavier,we found them. All of them & their aircraft are unharmed."

He then turned to Catherine & said " Catherine,what happened?" A brown-skinned woman with white hair & matching eyebrows

& blue eyes,the most beautiful that Esteban had seen said "We lost visual contact & all other forms of contact with you just as we were approaching New York." she said.

"We tried to see what had happened,but there was no response or anything else at all." she explained. "Same thing with us." Winston replied.

"We could tell that Vincent,Father & others were worried." a large,almost dark gray-furred man that Catherine recognized

as Dr Henry McCoy as another of the X-Men said. "Enough explaining for now." Catherine said,especially at a Caucasian man with black

hair & ponytail,wearing a black mustache & beard known as Elliott Burch. She introduced everyone else to Esteban,Zia & Tao & also to Kokapetl,Mendoza,Sancho & Pedro.

The above mentioned furry man of the X-Men known under the code name Beast explained he was to install a temporary reserve power unit

within the Golden Condor as soon as he,Egon & the above mechanical armed & legged man known as Forge figured out the Condors' workings.

It would with Tao's help take them a few days to figure out the ships' workings & with the help of the Ghostbusters,

order & make the hardware & parts that were needed.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days of being known & acquainted with the Ghostbusters & the X-Men, Tao,Zia & Esteban were at Ghostbusters

Central. They were at a table in front of Janine Melnitz's desk & were enjoying some food & refreshments that Janine had made for them.

Janine had told the gluttonous Slimer to wait until they were finished. None of the three however seemed to mind

the Class 5 blob's sometimes annoying habits & sometimes laughed at his antics. Just then,Ecto-1 appeared & drove in,stopping ten feet away from where the children were seated.

All four Ghostbusters exited the vehicle with their proton packs,ghost traps & other equipment from the day's final bust.

Ray had in store for the children a tour of Ghostbusters Central & instead of hanging up their equipment, Esteban,Zia & Tao put on three proton packs & were handed each a ghost trap,

Ecto goggles & a PKE meter. All seven of them headed into the basement & were first shown around it. They were then shown

the huge Ecto Containment Unit that housed all the Ghostbusters' captures. Esteban,Zia & Tao's PKE meters were beeping noisily

& all were told to look through their Ecto goggles. Esteban could see that his trap along with some of the others were glowing,

evidence that a ghost had been caught. In the background,a stereo was playing the RUN DMC version of the Ghostbusters theme.

The children were told to remove their Ecto goggles & as Winston opened the door of the containment unit.

Esteban & the other two children then saw the rectangular opening that accomodated each ghost trap.

"Here's how we put the traps in." Ray explained. Winston inserted a trap & closed the door & pulled a lever up to the right of it.

Esteban saw three lights above the door & the top light went red. It went out & the middle light went yellow,then it too

went out & the bottom one went green. All children saw a warning sign above the door that read "DANGER-HIGH VOLTAGE-

AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" There were two more lights higher up,one of them was lit green. Winston pulled the lever down & the containment units' door opened.

Winston then pulled the empty trap out & told Esteban to insert his trap. Esteban inserted it & pulled the lever up.

The door swung upward to its closed position & the lights blinked in sequence then the bottom light went green.

Esteban saw the red light higher up go out & the green light to the right of it light. He then pulled the lever down & the door with the empty trap opened.

Esteban then pulled his trap out of the opening & Zia & Tao took turns with theirs.

Atfer enjoying the basement tour,they went & toured the second & top third floors.


	10. Chapter 10

They had just finished touring Egon's lab & Egon had given Tao back his book from when Tao,Zia & Esteban had first met.

Egon was speaking to Winston,Peter & Ray about the technology,diagrams,etc. he saw in Tao's book.

"Seems that Tao's ancestors were extremely smart." Egon said. "There's even the technology involved with our proton packs & our other equipment."

"But also from my analysis, & watching The Mysterious Cities of Gold,that Tao's ancestors made this book thousands of years ago."

"You mean way before Tao was born?" Peter Venkman asked. "Exactly." Egon replied as all of them headed to the ground floor.

"With additional information I researched from the episodes,besides Atlantis,there was a massive continent in the Pacific Ocean

that took up most part of it called Mu." he said. "Wow,a large Pacific continent." Winston Zeddemore replied.

"Seems that the Mu/Hiva & the occupants of Atlantis traded technology & knowledge."Egon spoke.

"Some of that was obtained seemingly from extraterrestrials." "I had somewhat a feeling aliens were involved." Peter said.

"Anyway,eventually,there was a war between Mu & Atlantis. That eventually led to Mu & Atlantis being destroyed or sunken."

Egon explained. "Also about Tao,he's a native Galapagoan,but he's also the last descendant of the Mu/Hivan race."

Egon told them. "what is in this book was eventually passed gradually down through generations,even to now through various people." Egon said.

Esteban,Zia,Tao & all four Ghostbusters entered Ecto-1 & headed toward St. John's Park where the Golden Condor was again awaiting.

Already the spectacled Louis Tully,one of the Ghostbusters staff along with the X-Men & Catherine Chandler were there.

Esteban,Zia & Tao had enjoyed their first ride in Ecto-1. Catherine had the children come with her to take a tour of Manhattan.

The equipment for installation in the Condor was being prepared & Egon,Forge & Beast along with Mouse were inside it.

Some parts of the aircraft's innards were removed & Egon was inside its fuselage along with others. The spectacled,brown-haired Dr. Egon

Spengler had found the Condor's power supplies,converters & propulsion units within the brightly lit fuselage.

He & others were looking over its schematics on their laptop computers & various handheld devices.


	11. Chapter 11

They were busy connecting & adjusting various hardware & equipment & Egon was making adjustments to a pair of proton packs.

It took them several more minutes to connect the proton packs to the Gold Condors' equipment. Egon ordered Beast & Forge to

run some tests using the Condor's controls. There were clicks from the ships' relays & the proton packs came to life.

There were additional noises as the Condor switched from its solar power source to the packs. The lights inside the fuselage

briefly went dark then lit up as power was switched over. A moment passed & the proton packs switched off but the interior lights remained lit.

The Condor's relays clicked once again & the packs switched on as power was transferred to them,this time without the ship's lighting going dark.

The proton packs then switched off again without even any brief darkness resulting. "Perfect. Just perfect." Egon said

& made the final adjustments to the proton packs. "Seems we're ready now for final tests." he said.

The temporary reserve power unit had been disconnected & removed & was outside along with various other equipment & tools.

Egon took a final look at the proton packs inside the Condor's fuselage that were vertically mounted to its walls,

before the panels that hid them were replaced. There were also hidden power cells Egon originally intended to install in

in some of the Ghostbusters' proton packs that he newly designed & built new packs for, for backup in case the packs installed in the ship

experienced a failure or other issue. Esteban,Zia,Tao & Catherine arrived just as the others had finished reassembling the Condor's panels & hardware.

The brown-skinned,white-haired,blue-eyed woman & memeber of the X-Men, Ororo Munroe known as Storm, was patiently waiting to participate with the tests.

Esteban,Zia, Tao & Catherine entered the Condor's cockpit & were told to activate the Condor. Esteban did & after being told,switched it to automatic mode.

Receiving the cue,Ororo flew up into the air & stopped,hovering still. She raised her arms & Esteban & everyone else saw the sky turn dark with storm

clouds. The Condor switched itself over to the proton packs & power cells upon sensing there was no sunlight to power it.

The clouds cleared & the sun shone & the ship switched itself back to solar power. Esteban then took the gold control stick & the Condor

lifted off about high above the ground. Ororo once more summoned the storm clouds & the ship once again switched power sources

without any issue. The clouds again lifted,revealing the sun & the Condor automatically responded by switching back to

its original power source,again without issue. Esteban then landed the aircraft into the park & a roar of cheering was heard.


	12. Chapter 12

"You did it! You did it! It works!" Zia exclaimed joyfully & Esteban,Zia & Tao including Catherine began embracing each other

in a fit of joy. They exited the ship through its beak & were immediately joined by the X-Men,Ghostbusters & others.

Loud cheering was heard among them & Slimer was energetically flying around them. Slimer then briefly peeked through

the ship's closed canopy at the cockpit's interior & kissed the cockpits' glass,leaving behind a clear,green slimy mark.

He flew back into the crowd,joining everyone. "Now you children can fly your Condor,rain or shine,day or night."

Ororo cherfully said to the children. "Hey,it's not over yet." Beast replied. "Remember Catherine needs us to do tests on Esteban,Zia & Tao."

Two days later, Esteban,Zia & Tao flew the Condor to the X-Men's headquarters,known as the X-Mansion

With Ororo joining them in the cockpit. Esteban brought the ship to a vertical landing on the mansion's vast front lawn.

Beast was waiting along with the red-haired female X-member Jean Greay Summers ,known as Jean Grey. Next to her

in a strange-looking chair that seemed to Esteban to be hovering above the ground,seemingly with no wheels or anything else beneath it,

was a bald-headed man with a circular X-Men emblem on his clothes. He first approached & greeted Esteban before introducing himself.

"Good morning & greetings to you,Esteban,Zia & Tao." he said. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier,leader & founder of my team of mutants known as the X-Men."

"Mutants?" Esteban replied. "This is also one of my members,Jean Grey Summers." Jean & Xavier shook hands with Esteban,Zia & Tao.

"We heard what had happened several days ago to you,Catherine Chandler & the Ghostbusters." the female Summers replied.

They entered the mansion & there were some people who did not look like mutants at all,but were. An adult Jubilee looked their way & said "Hey,it's the three children of the sun."

"We mostly know Vincent,Catherine,the Ghostbusters & your friends & even met them long ago,even before you first arrived in New York."

Ororo said. "We even have been in Vincent's world beneath New York & even have been with him." the gray-furred Beast spoke.

"There are even mutants with Vincent & his friends both below & above." the Patrick Stewart-looking & sounding Xavier mentioned.

"These are mostly our team members & students." Jean said. "Students?" asked Zia. "What do you mean?" asked Tao.

"This is our school & residence,known as the Xavier Institute". Xavier replied. "Newcomers?" a rough-voiced

man who was muscular in appearance with rough-looking hair to match replied. He had hands,

each with three small metal-like objects on them. "This is Logan,known as Wolverine." Jean said.

"Catherine Chandler,Vincent & their friends sent them here." Xavier replied.


	13. Chapter 13

They introduced Wolverine to Esteban,Zia & Tao. "Oh ,you mean those kids from that cartoon." Wolverine replied.

" I also remember," Wolverine chuckled, "When Mouse tried to disassemble Cerebro,just to see how it worked!" he said.

Some of the mutants broke into laughter as a result. "Which is where we'll be after getting you acquainted & known with everyone here."

Jean added. After several hours of being treated to the X-Men & others & touring the grounds,it was time for Esteban,Zia & Tao's tests.

Esteban was the first to undergo the various tests & was led into a large room with Ororo & Jean.

There was a strange-looking but comfortale chair & above it Esteban saw a helmet with cables protruding from it which disappeared elsewhere

within the room. On either side of the chair were small control panels,the likes of what Esteban had never seen.

Jean calmed Esteban & had him sit in the chair while her & Ororo had him relax. Jean lightly & gently placed the helmet onto Esteban's head

& looked up at a window,on the other side was Xavier & Beast. Jean gave the cue & Esteban heard the high-pitched

sound,indentical to one of the Empire State Buildings' elevator motor-generator sets he heard,of machinery starting.

The lights dimmed & Esteban heard soothing music playing through the helmet. He heard a friendly female human-like computer voice

mention- "Cerebro Test Subject. Name,Esteban. Begin test when ready."

Esteban heard nothing more than the music & while listening,drifted off to sleep.

An hour had gone heard Ororo say "Wake up,Esteban,we're done with the test." Esteban opened his eyes

as Jean removed the helmet. Esteban exited the room with the adult Jubilee & followed her to the front interior of the mansion after taking an elevator with her

to ground level. Two more hours had passed & then Zia & Tao appeared. Jean & Ororo appeared & were discussing with Dr. Henry Mccoy known as Beast the test

results. "it seems that Esteban is capable of controling the sun." he mentoned . "Even without his medal,he still has that capability."

Beast added. "So the conclusion is that Esteban is a mutant?" Jean asked McCoy. "Exactly confirmed." he said.

"Normally,a person's mutant powers would not manifest at or before twelve years of age with Esteban's an exception." he said.


	14. Chapter 14

The return to New York City aboard the Gold Condor went as normal with Ororo & Jean accompanying the children.

Esteban landed the ship in its usual hiding place,quickly & easily accessible from the Tunnels.

The Condor mechanically bent its neck & head down towards the ground & its beak opened.

All five occupants exited the ship & proceeded through the Tunnels into the main area.

Vincent,Catherine & others were waiting & gave them a surprise greeting. They were conversing around tables

& enjoying some food & drinks. Ororo & Jean were privately conversing with Catherine about Esteban's tests.

Jean & Ororo had e mailed the children's test results to Dr. Egon Spengler,one of the Ghostbusters.

Vincent,Jacob & also their adult daughter Jennifer through the months had developed a bond with the three children of the sun,Zia,Tao & Esteban

& as wellas as other people including with Mendoza,Sancho & Pedro.

Night had fallen a few hours ago & Ororo & Jean decided to stay a few days with everyone & the Helpers.

Callisto,one of the female tunnel inhabitants & also a leader of the Tunnel community known as the Morlocks which knew & were familiar

with Vincent & his friends & the X-Men had visited for a couple of hours. The Morlock Tunnels were also connected with the Tunnels that Vincent & his friends inhabited.

Vincent had finished reading poetry to Esteban,Zia,Tao,Catherine & others & the three children were in their night clothes.

Jean & Ororo were already in their guest chambers & everyone had retired to their chambers for the night.

Vincent & Catherine were in Vincent's chamber, paecefully drifting off to sleep in bliss as the moon outside shone in the clear,starry night.

THE END.

WRITTEN BY MATHEW BAILEY

BEAUTY & THE BEAST COPYRIGHT RON KOSLOW FILMS,

CBS/VIACOM/REPUBLIC PICTURES

GHOSTBUSTERS COPYRIGHT IVAN REITMAN,COLUMBIA PICTURES/SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT

MYSTERIOUS CITIES OF GOLD COPYRIGHT STUDIO PIERROT/NHK

X-MEN COPYRIGHT MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT GROUP/MARVEL COMICS/DISNEY

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT OR INFRINGEMENT OF ANY KIND INTENDED


End file.
